It's a girl?
by Aurora-Moon-Daughter-of-Light
Summary: A pregnant Lorna Dane and the birth of her and Bobby's first child. Sometimes the best things in life come in small packages you have no clue what the outcome is going to be.


A very pregnant and very tired Lorna Dane walked into her room and carefully, okay so maybe not so carefully and just flopping over sort of thing. Laid down on her bed just too tired to care about her ungraceful state. Her back ached, her feet throbbed and Bobby had made her go lay down over it. To say that she was grumpy over it would be like saying that the sky was not blue on a sunny day. Tossing her legs, in which she hadn't seen her feet in the past few months onto the bed she laid her head down on the giant pile of pillows she had there nodding off for some sleep she wished would help. It wasn't twenty minutes later that she even in her sleepy state felt the form of her lover and baby father Bobby Drake pressed against her back. Waking up some she opened her dark green eyes just a peek and looked for him as best she could. "Decided to come join me?" Lorna said with a sleepy smile on her face.

Bobby was happy about the baby, his arm currently wrapped around Lorna a hand on her large stomach. He wasn't surprised that she was awake now he'd learned really quickly she was a light sleeper in the months he had been coming to stay with her in her new room. "Of course I did you looked like you needed the company and this bed is made for two" he told her as his hand moved around her belly. Lorna moved her hand to grab his and put it on a spot knowing the baby was kicking there a lot as of late. "Your child is extremely active today it's kicking the death out of me for some reason" she said to him. And on cue the baby kicked really hard. "That's just because it's active like its mom" he told her with a chuckle. Lorna just had to roll her eyes at that as she struggled to get up.

"I swear to god I'm a whale….a big green haired whale" Lorna complained as she put a hand on her stomach. Everything had gotten a little plumper with her pregnancy which did not please the green haired health nut. Suddenly a surprised look crossed her face and she looked over at Bobby. "Bobby my water just broke" Lorna said to him. He jumped off the bed and rushed over to her. "Oh my god we have to get you to the infirmary then" he said as he scooted her out of the room and down the hall as she panted heavily as contractions hit her. "Did I ever mention I don't like pain" she bit out threw grinding teeth. Lorna did not ever like pain and this was really a lot of pain. It took a mere fifteen minutes to get to the infirmary but it seemed like forever to Lorna.

Right as they got into the door she had another contraction and she doubled over taking Bobby down with her as her hand was tightly wrapped in his almost cutting off blood supply. It only took moments before someone was there, it was Cecilia and boy was Lorna glad to see her. Cecilia shooed off Bobby as she prepared Lorna getting her into a gown and comfortable. Also she wanted to check on Lorna's progress and was shocked at seeing she was nearly ready to deliver. "I see someone has been in labor all day and not realizing it" Cecilia told Lorna with a laugh as she patted her hand and began to walk off. "Does this mean I get no pain medications" Lorna yelled out. "Nope" Cecilia said as she opened the curtain up to let Bobby in. "NOOOOOO" Lorna cried as she pouted on the table.

Before she could complain more another powerful contraction hit her and she reached out to grab Bobby by the collar of his shirt. "I swear to god I am never having another baby after this I will make you into a eunuch" she threatened to him as she finally let go. It took what seemed like forever to Lorna but was only thirty minutes to be able to start pushing and boy was she glad for it but it hurt like hell. "Push!" both Bobby and Cecilia yelled at Lorna and she glared at them. "YOU TRY PUSHING A WATERMELON OUT A HOLE THE SIZE OF A WALNUT!!!!!" Lorna yelled back as she gave another final strong push bringing into the world a daughter. Cecilia scrubbed her off and made sure she was crying before handing her to Lorna to hold. Looking down at the perfect little girl in her arms Lorna held her up for Bobby to look at. "Look at that she had me fooled into thinking she'd be a boy" she told him with a little laugh. "Your not a boy are you…you're a pretty little girl who has kicked your mommy to death today" Lorna cooed as both her and Bobby looked at her hazy little grey eyes looking back at them.

"So what we going to name her?" she asked him. "Erika…Erika Drake" he answered her with as he let the baby hold onto one of his fingers. "My dad will be so proud of this" Lorna stated with a little laugh. A lot had happened to get to this point including the finalizing of her divorce from Alex and the two of them really getting to know her dad. Not everyone had been accepting of Lorna after the news came out and quite a few people had wanted them either dead or gone but they had stayed anyway this was home no matter what happened. Their daughter was going to be raised in a loving home with lots of understanding even if she wasn't a mutant like either of them.


End file.
